Red Is Your Rose, Luce
by thyFreshPrincess
Summary: Aijo Day. One of the days that never really affected Lucy in the past, but suddenly, she finds herself in a horrible mood. Never fear, of course, Natsu is there. Unbeatable fluff. Just, fluff overload. Melt me in a puddle, it's fluffy Nalu. There's nothing else to say.


**So…. For a little bit of a back story here so nobody gets confused. 'Aijo Day' is essentially a holiday in Fiore (that I completely made up) where a suitor/friend/love interest gives either a white rose which symbolises interest in dating, or fluffy loving feelings or a yellow rose that symbolises love, commitment, pure happiness.**

 **To clarify;**

 **White rose: adoration, interest, fondness, affection etc.**

 **Yellow rose: love, commitment, intimacy etc.**

 **So yeah. Don't judge me. I can make my own holidays… Right?**

 **P.S Aijo is the word for affection in Japanese. I thought that was hella cute.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters. That's all the evil Overlord's Hiro's forte.**

 **So without further bull, here it is!**

 **/**

Lucy ignored everyone; her mood was substantially dark ever since she had left her house this morning. She even went as far as to avoid everybody, and sit in silence at the bar, her face a mix between a glare and a frown.

Why was she in such a horrible mood?

The Date, it was the day that her Mother used to hide her away.

Why?

To escape the annoying charlatans and rich sons of the men her father wanted to her marry. It was Aijo day. Magnolia was in a buzz, everyone excited to see who gave them roses and which colour they would get. And when the date rolled by, her loving Spirit Aquarius didn't hesitate to tease her about being single and having little to none dating experience.

It's not like Lucy hadn't been on dates and everybody knew she had more than a few admirers but even then, she'd be flowing or followed with piles of white roses. They were supposed to symbolise the affection the person felt for you or something, but it soon turned into something bittersweet for Lucy.

Lucy couldn't help but smile when she remembered her father getting bouquets of wild yellow roses and filling their room with them, before Mom woke up. It was so beautiful, when the sun brightly lit the room; it was like a massive sunshine inside her room.

Her smile dropped when she realized, her family was dead. Her Mom, gone. Her Dad, Gone. Hell, even her cousin who really ended up being her doll, had evaporated from her life. She was alone.

Of course she had her nakama but her heart ached for her own blood, as stupid as it seemed.

And a day that Lucy had begun to hate, with all the hiding and arguing with her father and her mother's kind words to get them to stop fighting, had turned into a day she missed dearly.

It's surprising how much you miss something once it's gone.

Lucy slumped against the bar, unaware that Lisanna, Levy, Mira and Erza watched her from just down ways. They were concerned at how down and depressed she was, it was almost as bad as her mother's anniversary of her death or when she found out her father had passed and she wasn't there.

"What is so horrible about today? It's just Aijo Day." Mira frowned, her worried expression mirroring her younger sister, Lisanna who was wiping down a glass behind the bar.

"Mira, you've already gotten heaps! You'll probably overflow the guild!" Levy attempted to cheer the four up, but she was also worried about her best friend's vacant sad expression. She'd take happy, crazy Lucy over miserable Lucy any day.

Mira smiled wistfully, "We all have our fair share admirer's. All your flowers have been delivered to Fairy Hills upon the Master's request. Although Lucy's address is listed in the Sorcerer's Weekly edition for Aijo Day, we still have a lot for her here."

"Maybe that's what's wrong with Lucy!" Natsu, who had been fighting with Gray, Happy cheering him on immediately pushed Gray away and looked over to the girls. Whenever somebody even mentioned 'Lucy' his brain was practically hardwired to look up.

He found it odd that it always happened, but just assumed that their friendship had gotten that strong. He idly wondered if Lucy looked up whenever his name was spoken… probably not.

He saw Mira, Levy, Lisanna and Erza at the end of the bar, gazing down with worried expressions. He followed their train of sight, and immediately felt his face morph into confusion and concern also. Lucy sat at the bar, rubbing her finger into the wood with a vulnerable and sad look in her eyes. Her face was downcast and she was in deep thought.

Natsu knew because she had furrowed eyebrows and a frown on her face, although her eyes gaze too much away.

"OI! You flame shit! Are you even listening to me?" Gray cried out, grabbing his shoulder with a glare before it disappeared when he saw the look on the Salamander's face.

"What? What is it?" He also followed the gaze as Natsu shrugged him off, walking over whilst saying, "I don't have time for you right now dipshit, Juvia he's all yours." Juvia leaped from underneath the table, grinning widely as Gray sweat dropped, crying out, "You bastard!"

Despite his attention elsewhere, Natsu still snickered as the stripping pervert ran away from Juvia who was slinging her 'Water of Love' everywhere. Some drunken guild mates got splashed and grumbled, but continued their loud rambunctious talking anyway.

Natsu reached the group of girls, butting into their conversation, "What's going on with Lucy?" They all looked surprised but Mira just smiled slightly, worry still evident in her eyes, "She seems to be a bit sad today Natsu. That's all. We are just wondering why and if we can do anything to help."

"Have you asked her what's upsetting her?" Natsu raised his eyebrow with a look of confusion as Erza frowned, shaking her head at the idiot, "You can't just ASK what's wrong with her."

"Why not?"

"Natsu, you are so dense. Honestly." Lisanna also shook her head as Levy perked up, "What if we show her all the roses she got? I'm sure that'll make her happy!"

"Roses?" Natsu questioned as Wendy appeared from nowhere, holding a white rose and a smile was evident on her face, "Yes, it's the Aijo Day. The day of the year that suitors or friends give each other white roses to symbolize wanting to be with them or caring for them deeply." Natsu suddenly narrowed his eyes at the small dragon slayer, "Who wants to be with you? What's his name?"

Her cute head snapped up and her eyes widened, she shook her head as the girls giggled, well three of them. Erza just smiled fondly at Natsu's protective big brother behavior.

"N-no Romeo gave it to me! Just as a friend thing. I think…" Her face got troubled as Natsu loosened completely, "Good. Romeo is a good kid. But if he tries to pull anything with you…"

"I'll let you know straight away!" She chirped quickly, glad he was dropping the subject because her cheeks were burning bright red by now. Then he turned to the girls, with a raised eyebrow, "Lucy got roses? As in more than one?"

"She's pretty Natsu and very popular with the guys. Don't act so surprised," Lisanna smiled before nodding to Levy's words, "Erza and I will wheel the roses out, you guys just get her behind the bar! Oh I can't wait to see her reaction."

Erza nodded, "We shall cheer Lucy up. Everyone, stick to my plan." Lisanna went to say it was her and Levy's plan but thought otherwise, and walked towards the back room with Erza, cracking her knuckles in preparation.

Natsu waited, leaning against the bar as Mira and Levy went to grab Lucy. They hauled her over, much to her half-assed pleas as Natsu let his eyes graze over her. She seemed physically fine, but that didn't stop him worrying about her.

He just wanted her to smile and have her happy again.

"Hey Natsu." She murmured, standing beside him as he asked lowly, "Are you okay Luce?" She didn't say anything; she just smiled and shrugged with that same sad look in her eyes.

If Natsu wanted to pry, he wouldn't have gotten the chance, because Erza and Lisanna's voices got louder which gave Mira the impression that they were nearly at the door.

"Lucy, we've got a huge amount of roses for the Aijo Day just for you!" Lisanna and Erza wheeled out a huge barrel of roses, all different stemmed and some weltering slightly making Natsu scowl slightly, but he didn't really know why.

Just felt like, he supposed.

The girls beamed with success to each other, but once they saw the look on Lucy's face, their concern and worry was back in a flash. Her face had fallen, but her eyes had glazed over with stone and sad anger. Natsu immediately straightened as tears pricked to her eyes, a weak smile lifting her lips.

"It's a good effort to try and make me smile girls." She said in a soft tone before she turned to Natsu, "Do me a favor Natsu?" He nodded straight away, hoping her request would cheer her up. Nobody expected her to say this.

"Burn them. I'm heading home for the day." She turned away as Levy called after her, "Lucy?" She sounded more worried than before as Lucy just shook her off, "I'm just tired."

Then she left. Natsu stepped forward to do as she said, but Mira stopped him, "She might regret her decision."

"They are just flowers, she told me to burn them. I'm doing it." Natsu held strong as Erza nodded, pulling Mira aside, "We understand Natsu. Don't make a mess." They walked away, all planning to discuss Lucy's behavior and other plans to make her happy.

Natsu was all too willing to set those flowers alight, because Lucy didn't deserve a stupid white rose from random strangers. She deserved so much more. So with an approving glint in his eyes, He dragged the roses back out in the back room and into a corner, setting them alight.

Lucy opened her door and immediately stilled. Boxes upon boxes of over pilling white roses. Her disdain set in with a frown as she placed her keys and bag down, taking off her jacket with a sigh.

For the next twenty minutes, she tried effortlessly to get rid of the boxes but surprisingly they were really heavy. What she didn't notice, during her mission to get rid of the constant reminder was Natsu, jumping through her window.

He walked into her lounge room, stopping when he noticed Lucy's ass was in the air as she tried to push a box full of white roses over towards the door. She grunted quietly, her frustration pouring out of her as he leaned against the door frame. An amused smirk slid onto his lips as he watched her figure try effortlessly against the box.

"Stupid box." She huffed, pulling herself up from her crouching figure as the smell of white roses suffocated him. He crinkled his nose and chuckled, "You sure have a whole lot admirers Lucy."

She spun around; frowning with that sad look in her eyes, but a small playful frown was perched on her lips. He didn't push her, as she rolled her eyes, "It's all… Useless. I'm still wondering _how_ they got them in there. But desperation is limitless."

"You need some help getting rid of them?" He asked and she nodded, "If you don't mind." He just shrugged and they got to work. Lucy was glad he wasn't asking her what's wrong, even though he wanted too. Natsu was her best friend, her nakama but unlike her friends, he was the type to just ask.

Once they had hauled all the boxes out onto the street and put up a make-shift sign that said 'Free Roses!' they went back inside and Lucy made him some fire tea. It was her special recipe that Natsu immediately loved. She laced the fine raspberry vodka around the brim of the glass after the tea was already made, and lit it on fire.

He licked the flames greedily, moaning out, "Luce, this stuff is delicious." She smiled slightly, sipping her honey tea as he leaned closer to her. She stiffened immediately as he buried his head into her hair and sniffed.

"Natsu… what are you doing?"

"This place reeks of white roses. It hurts my nose. But you always smell nice." He pulled away to see her cheeks burning red, a stunned look replacing her sad one momentarily, "W-w-what?"

"Why are you so red?" He leaned closer, inspecting her; unaware of the effect he was having on her. Her heart was beating painfully inside her chest and her limbs had tightened, she didn't get a chance to answer because he asked her another question.

"You always smell the best. Why?" He asked, obliviously as Lucy flushed, her mouth closing then opening a few times.

"I-I-I don't know Natsu. You shouldn't just say things like that though." Lucy felt her insides mush around in crazy butterflies as he gave her a mystified look, "Why not?"

"It affect- You – You just can't."

"Hm… Okay." He spoke suspiciously before shrugging, and finishing off his tea. They sat in silence, and she could feel him waiting for her to speak. To tell him why she was so down.

And she cracked,

"Today is Aijo day. The whole White rose ceremony..." He nodded for her to continue, turning all his attention on her as she looked down with a sigh, "When my Mom was alive, even though I was just a kid, my father would plan for all these suitors, these men to give me white roses. My mother used to hide me away, just to annoy him and make a game out of it. We'd argue, until she passed. And now it's just me… It's stupid. But even though all these roses are undeniably sweet, they aren't for me. They are just a stupid reminder that I'm alone."

He understood completely. Some days reminded him of when he was smaller and Igneel would do things with him. So it wasn't stupid. Not to Natsu.

"It's not stupid. It's completely understandable. But you gotta remember, you aren't alone. You've got me Dummy." He flexed his finger to himself as she smiled sadly, "Yeah. I just have to get passed this week and I'll be fine."

But Natsu could see she still wasn't fine. And nothing he was going to say could change that.

Then with a wicked idea flashed in his head, he realized he had to make his best friend happy again. He had to make her celebrate those times with her parents instead of mourn them.

\\-\

The next day, Lucy didn't see Natsu at all. In fact she didn't see anybody. She stayed inside all day. But she did expect Natsu to stop by and eat her food like he normally did. She sighed softly, closing her book successfully, after writing another two chapters and finishing their editing.

She'd send copies off to Erza and Levi later, right now she had to find something for dinner.

Natsu, who stood outside Lucy's house, continued to over think his plan. He had to make sure everything was perfect. After making sure she was okay, and not crying again, he set off to the guild. He pushed inside, stopped by Happy who was frowning, "Where'd you go Natsu? When I woke up, you were already gone."

"Luce's sad about her parents, want to help me make her happy again?" He kept his voice low, making sure that the guild didn't start their annoying assumptions. He may be dense, but he wasn't stupid. Almost everyone believed that Lucy and him had a secret fling going on, but he didn't really pay attention to other people's opinions.

 _And it wasn't the worst rumor…_ A part of him whispered in the back of his head and he flung it away with ease.

"Aye!" He beamed as Natsu whispered his plan to Happy, who listened with eager ears. Once he was finished, he asked the salamander, "That's a good plan Natsu! Are you sure you came up with it?" Natsu gave his best friend a flat look and shooed him away, "Just get the stuff you oaf… I'll go talk to Mira."

Happy saluted him playfully and flew off in excitement, giggling to himself a little evilly. Natsu made him way over to the bar, but before he could, Gray stopped him. Natsu couldn't help but groan inwardly, this little punk just never gets the hint.

"Natsu, I didn't get a chance to thank you for releasing Juvia on me yesterday. And by thank, I mean bash you senseless you little fire dick." Gray shrugged off his shirt as Natsu snorted, "Bash me? With those tiny feminine hands? I'd like to see you try!"

Gray's eyes narrowed at his nemesis, and his hand soon began to ice and cold steam rose from it. Natsu's flame ticked through his body, rushing to his own hand before he stopped himself with a shake of his head, "Actually, I have better things to do than kick your ass. Juvia!" Natsu snickered as Juvia squealed loudly, "Thank-you Natsu-kun!"

Gray's eyes widened as he swore, "Fucking hell, I hate you Nat- Ah!" His words were morphed into cries of anguish as Juvia leaped onto his back and started riding him like a cowgirl. Natsu walked over to the bar, and sat down, his eyes immediately finding Mira.

She walked over with a smile, "Hey Natsu, where's happy?"

"He's out getting… fish." Natsu excused him, before asking, "Can I get a favor from you Mira?"

"Depends on what it is, but I'm sure I can help." She smiled friendly, as Natsu questioned, "I need to use the Guild Hall tonight and tomorrow morning, without anybody in here. It's really important."

"Natsu… if you are going to paint it pink again." Mira wandered off, ready to reject him as he shook his head quickly, "No! I'm not going to do that. I just… well, you see… It needs to be a surprise."

"For whom?"

"Lucy. But you can't tell her, or anyone. I just need the hall from 12:00 to 9:30…Please." Natsu added the last word after realizing being polite normally worked with Lucy. Mira was ecstatic, she had been planning Natsu and Lucy's relationship in her head and even though Natsu was daft and horrible with the opposite sex, each little step or action made by the pair makes them become closer together.

And for Natsu, to want to do something for Lucy, made the mage very excited.

"That's fine Natsu. As long as you don't burn or do unfix-able damage to the guild hall, you can have it for tonight and tomorrow morning. Do you need any help with what you are planning?" Mira wanted in, she wanted to see what the fire mage would do for his best friend. She nearly gaped when a small blush rose on Natsu's cheeks, and he looked away bashfully with a shy smile, "No Mira, I think I've got it. Thanks though."

Then he shoved his hands in his pockets and left the internally screaming girl at the bar. He headed home, stopping to laugh and point at Gray who was currently being straddled and suffocated by Juvia's melting.

When he got home, he noticed Happy flying in with the list of things he asked his flying buddy to get him.

"I got the stuff Natsu!" He cheered, flying into the house as Natsu pushed some empty food containers off the table. He placed the big bag on the table and pulled it out, nodding at each item that came out.

"That's good Happy, now I need a jar. Fire proof, and don't forget the big order you need to collect. Don't let anyone see you though. We also need to swing by Lucy's, ninja style." Natsu told his friend, laying the objects out messily in front of him and sitting down. He picked up the metal piece, nodding as Happy replied, "Aye! Nin Nin!"

"Nin Nin." Natsu replied, as Happy flew out again, leaving Natsu cracking his knuckles to start his plan for making Lucy feel better. Natsu worked to 11:30 that night, making sure he had everything in the wagon he hired, and making sure he wrapped up the last part of his present tightly. Happy had been flying around, collecting all the things for him and he was rewarded with at least a dozen fish.

Without a donkey - since Happy forget to get one- Natsu lifted the wagon's wood tethers with his hands and began pulling it through the streets of Magnolia. Happy made sure the tarp covered all of it, incase they ran into their guild members, or Lucy. Once they reached the hall, they saw the angry mob of guild members, demanding why Mira was kicking them out.

"Natsu! You are right on time." Mira smiled, seemingly unfazed by his guild mates threats and they all shut up when they saw Natsu towing a large, heavy, wagon through the streets. Natsu rolled his shoulders, completely at ease with everyone gawking at him.

"Natsu? Are you involved with this?" Erza stepped forward as Lisanna asked, "And did you lug that massive wagon all the way from your house?"

"Yes, and yes. Mira's giving me the guild hall tonight, so all of you go away." Natsu flicked his head to Mira, as a sign to open the door as Happy announced, "Aye! Natsu has some important training to do and it doesn't involve you!"

"Training? Count me in! I've been waiting to get my hands on you fire dick." Gray stepped forward, cracking his knuckles as the guild waited for Natsu to snap and the two to brawl again. Instead Natsu gave him an eyeroll, "Gray, did you ever think my life doesn't revolve around kicking your ass?"

They all gasped as his strangely calm tone as Mira pushed the doors open, "Do you need help Natsu?" She gestured to the wagon, curious as to what the brown tarp hid. Natsu shook his head, lifting the tether's again and began to pull it, into the guild hall easily. His guild mates watched, confused, curious and suspicious.

Once they got inside, Natsu dropped the wagon making a single item fall out. Mira was the only one who saw it though, as the others had begun to back away slowly from Natsu's stern and serious glare. A red rose fell from the brown wagon, making Mira frown confusedly.

 _Red?_ She thought, _White and yellow… those are the only flowers you use for Aijo day… so why would Natsu have a red rose?_

Happy flew down and scooped it up as Natsu waved, shutting the huge doors behind him and locking it just in case one of them got an idea. He looked around the quiet, empty guild hall with a serious look before a grin crept on his lips.

"You ready Happy?" He asked, excited as Happy exclaimed, "Aye!"

"Well let's go then! We've got a lot to do and not much time to do it." Happy nudged his partners shoulders in agreement as they pulled of the large tarp and set to work.

/-/

Lucy was awoken at nine in the morning, by a flying blue cat. Who looked very tired. She blinked repeatedly as he stated, his voice thick with joy, despite his rugged appearance, "Lucy! You have to come to the guild hall now!"

"W-what?" She asked confusedly as Happy grinned wider, "Get up quick! It's an emergency." He pulled the sheets off as she shivered, pulling herself up slowly. He then began nudging her to hurry up, and cheering weird things for her to move faster. After she shoved a pair of blue jeans and a white singlet on, the cat lifted her from the floor of her apartment and flew her out the window.

She would have jumped if she wasn't flying.

"Happy! You damn cat! I don't have shoes on!" She pulled her hair into a ponytail, as Happy laughed, "You have to come, quick!" He flew all the way to the guild hall, almost leaping out of his skin with excitement. When she placed Lucy down on the concrete floor, she heard and saw the mob of guild members, waiting outside Fairy Tail with loud proclamations.

"I want my booze!"

"I want my breakfast!"

"I want my cake!"

"I still want my booze!"

She could only guess who those voices belong to, as Natsu shouted, "Shut up. I've got things to do and you aren't going in until I say so!" Happy began pushing Lucy through the crowd, as her friends caught sight of her, "Oh thank god you're here Lucy. Maybe you can talk some sense into him."

"Um… I'll try?" She hesitated, not sure what was going on as Happy hollered, "Natsu! I got Lucy!" When she reached the top of the line, Natsu grinned, "Finally! Took you both long enough!"

"It's not my fault Lucy takes forever to get dressed." Happy, although complaining, still had that wide grin on his face which made Lucy very nervous.

"Natsu? What's going on?" She seemed so out of the loop, she hadn't seen him for a whole day and now he's standing there, grinning at her. She wasn't following any of this, at all.

"I gotta show you something Luce." He grabbed onto her hand, making the whole guild immediately quietened but Lucy didn't seem affected by it, she just let him glare at the guild with a slight blush and pull Lucy inside covertly.

"Did he just… hold her hand?" Gray didn't like those words leaving his mouth as Erza frowned also, "I believe so." They had no idea that Natsu covered Lucy's eyes as she squeaked, being led into the now pitch black guildhall then through Natsu's eyes, some light streamed in. She still couldn't see anything but if she would have guessed, Happy turned the lights on.

Every part of Lucy stiffened when Natsu leaned in, his breath brushing her ear, "I wanted to make sure you knew, that celebrating your parents is something important. So, yeah."

She almost snorted, trust Natsu to be so… _Natsu._

Then he took his hands away from her eyes, she took a second to adjust to the light before her eyes widened. Around her, was tables, upon tables of red roses, beautiful red roses all with different stems and thorns. Her eyes traced everything, from the smell to the sight before a glowing object, smack in the middle of the room caught her attention.

Natsu and Happy moved with her, as she picked up a large jar, the top closed but a few holes were poked into it. She lifted the jar up, and looked inside with a gasp. It was a rose, but it was on _fire?_ The soft flames licked the petals, but they weren't burnt, or hurt, the fire just wrapped around the rose.

It looked incredible.

A piece of metal was attached to the top, as Natsu took the jar from her, "Here." He lit the metal up and she watched in fascination as the flame traveled into the jar then out again, shooting into the air. She read the cursive words, "Happy Aijo Day!" before they vanished like glitter in the air. Her eyes fell down to the jar before to Natsu and to Happy.

"Y-you did this for me?"

"Yeah. I thought it might make you happy so when you ever feel terrible about your parents passing, you can remember this and them happy." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, as Happy agreed, "Aye! It took us all night Lucy!"

"The red roses? Do they mean something?"

"Yeah. Red is your color to me. Why would I give you a stinking yellow or white rose? They don't match you at all." He shrugged, grinning wildly as she took the jar from his hands, studying it.

She whispered a second later, "It's sort of like, the flame is protecting the rose. But not the stem, itself?"

"Yeah. You don't need that much protecting Luce, so I'm just there for the delicate parts, the vulnerable parts. You can handle anybody else with the thorns." She placed the jar down, tears prickling to her eyes, as she launched herself at Natsu. He caught her, stumbling slightly as she hugged him fiercely, tightly.

She cried into his arms as he hugged her back, she sobbed out, "Thank you Natsu. And Happy this means a lot." He stroked her hair, the smell of vanilla and honey wafting into his nose, which was in pain ever since they got all these damn red roses. Lucy always smelt the best.

"You've always got us Lucy."

They stood there, embracing for a good ten minutes before the loud shouts of the guild hall, made them pull away. He swore as she picked up the jar, wiping the left over tears from her eyes with a small smile.

"Natsu, they are getting very angry." Natsu lit up his hands,and Lucy watched in amazement as he burnt all the roses down, and they become crumbled specs of dust and nothing. They both walked over to the door, and Natsu pulled it open where they all stood, eyes suspicious and mouths open.

Lucy wiped her tears away with a cheerful smile, still holding onto her jar tightly, as the guild quietened down. Natsu glanced over at her, shoving his hands in his pockets with an eye roll, "You guys are so pushy and desperate."

"What were you two doing in there?" Gray asked skeptically before he snorted, "Probably nothing out of the ordinary seeing as Natsu is as dense as a fish." Lucy couldn't help but frown at the snickers, she knew Natsu wasn't dense. If he was, he never would have thought this up. And now that Gray had said something like that, it got her angry.

She tucked her head high, glaring at Gray for a moment before turning to Natsu suddenly. He turned to her as well, about to ask what's wrong when she placed her jar down, and pulled him in by his belt loops. Everyone sweat dropped in confusion as she stroked his cheek, smiling softly. He never knew what melting felt like but with Lucy looking at him like that, he might just find out.

"Thank you Natsu." She said softly, before a pair of soft lips pressed against his. He tensed all over at the flames rushing through his body as she shivered with delight. It was a short kiss, to get the message across that Natsu wasn't as dense as he seemed before she pulled back, kissing his cheek and picked up her jar.

"Happy, can you fly me home?" She asked, walking through the parted crowd victorious, "I don't have shoes on."

"Aye Lucy!" Happy agreed excitedly as Lucy let the small cat pick her up, she waved with a wink directed at Mira who looked like she was about to faint.

 **/-/**

 **Done! Fin! Eh. It's cute. I'm okay with this.**

 **Review and let me guys know what you think! :)**

 **Freshprincess xo**


End file.
